Ambulância
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio - Ser do resgate tinha seus benefícios, durante a semana. Pois de finais de semana, as pessoas não sabiam o significado da palavra limites. - PADACKLES - LEMON - Para a Mary SPN


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**AMBULÂNCIA**

* * *

**Título: **Ambulância  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** M / 18+ / NC-17 / (Na realidade sexo, _entre dois homens,_ mais que explicito. Se não gosta do gênero, **não leia**!)  
**Summary:** Ser do resgate tinha seus benefícios, _durante a semana_. Pois de finais de semana, as pessoas não sabiam o significado da palavra limites.

**P.S.:** Desafio proposto pela Mary SPN. Querida, ela é toda sua, com muito amor e carinho. Desculpa a demora!

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Ser do resgate tinha seus benefícios, _durante a semana_. Pois de finais de semana, as pessoas não sabiam o significado da palavra limites. Somente na madrugada de sábado para domingo, foram no mínimo sete resgates, e pelo menos cinco deles eram de acidente de carros, onde o motorista estava embriagado.

Jared bufou ao escutar o rádio da ambulância, anunciar mais um acidente naquelas redondezas. Olhou para o banco do carona onde Jensen, seu companheiro, dormia tranquilamente. Aquela noite havia sido cansativa, mas parecia que nem mesmo quando o dia estava raiando, as pessoas criavam juízo.

- Acorda bela adormecida. – Jared zombou, chacoalhando os ombros de Jensen. – Resgate. E vai ser maravilhoso eles verem você com essa baba aí no canto da sua boca.

Viu Jensen abrir os olhos lentamente e sorriu, ele sempre acordava mau-humorado, não importava se somente cochilava ou se dormia realmente. Antes que Jensen recobrasse totalmente a consciência, deu partida no carro.

Quando chegaram lá, até que a situação não era tão complicada, somente um motoqueiro e sua namorada que estavam estirados no chão, não que isso não fosse ruim, ou complicado, mas comparado ao resgate que tiveram durante a madrugada... Um homem havia ficado com parte da lataria do carro cravada em seu corpo, e quando Jared viu a aquela cena, sentiu-se em um daqueles seriados de televisão. E comparado àquilo, aquele motoqueiro era fichinha.

Jensen ainda continuava de mau-humor, mas fazia seu trabalho como sempre: levariam os dois para o hospital. A mulher estava sendo atendida pelos outros paramédicos.

Jared ajudou Jensen a colocar o homem na maca, tomando todas as precauções para que nada desse errado. Quando o colocaram dentro da ambulância, Jared foi dirigindo como sempre, e Jensen foi tomando conta do paciente, fazendo os procedimentos padrões.

Quando chegaram ao hospital central levaram-no para os médicos e voltaram para a ambulância, para fazer a limpeza e esperar outra emergência, ou a hora em que o plantão deles terminasse.

- Cara, hoje o dia foi cansativo. – Jensen disse entrando na ambulância e pegando as coisas que havia deixado cair no chão.

- Tirando aquele cara que tivemos que trazer com metade do carro junto, o resto foi de boa! – Jared disse trazendo outra maca, e colocando-a em seu devido lugar. – E nem conseguimos bater o recorde hoje. – disse Jared deitando sobre a maca, cruzando os dedos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-a sobre ele.

- E também perdeu a aposta! – Jensen disse sorrindo sentando ao pé da maca.

- Que horror Jensen, ganhando dinheiro às custas da desgraça dos outros. – Jared disse em um tom de falsa acusação e riu.

- Pra começar, quem começou com essa historia, foi você! – disse Jensen, sorrindo maliciosamente para Jared. – E você sabe que eu não aposto dinheiro.

Jared revirou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça negativamente para Jensen. Era sempre a mesma coisa todos os dias. Só mudava alguma coisa ou outra quando estavam de folga, mas quando estavam ali, esperando as chamadas de emergência, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Antes de saírem de casa, apostavam quantos resgates haveria no dia, e quem perdia, ficava por baixo. Mas nenhum dos dois reclamava. Pelo menos assim, suas vidas não entrariam na monotonia de ficar esperando um resgate, ou um chamado para que eles ajudassem o que quase sempre não era preciso.

Jared levantou em um pulo, e sorriu igualmente para Jensen. Quando percebeu que ninguém se aproximava, roubou um beijo dos lábios dele e saiu da van. Olhou para o relógio, e agradeceu a todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia: faltavam apenas vinte minutos para que o plantão deles acabasse, e esses vinte minutos seriam muito bem gastos, pensou consigo.

Olhou para os lados e notou que não tinha ninguém, e certamente ninguém iria se aproximar. Entrou novamente na ambulância, e fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo maliciosamente para Jensen, vendo que ele já começava a ficar vermelho.

- Que foi? – Jared perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Jensen.

- Você não pode esperar a gente chegar em casa? – Jensen perguntou já puxando Jared para seus braços, ignorando o que tinha acabado de falar.

- Posso te dar mais de cinquenta motivos para não esperar. – disse Jared mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Cala a boca Jared! – Jensen disse antes de tomar os lábios de Jared em um beijo lascivo.

Se fosse para pensar em deixar-se levar pela timidez, tinha certeza que Jared não o deixaria, e ele acabaria não pagando a aposta. E também, se aquela ambulância falasse, ou o banheiro do hospital, ou as salas e os leitos estariam _fodidamente_ encrencados.

Era sempre uma emoção diferente, quando resolviam cobrar a aposta no hospital. O medo de serem pegos era extremo, mas não ligavam. Sempre arranjavam uma boa desculpa.

Jensen deitou Jared na maca, escutando o leve ranger do metal delas pernas dobradas dela, contra o console da ambulância e escutou Jared rir.

- Se você não ficar quieto, vão nos descobrir aqui, e se tiver uma emergência... – Jensen disse enquanto levantava a camiseta branca que Jared usava. – Estaremos em maus lençóis.

- Já estamos, baby. – Jared respondeu, puxando Jensen para um novo beijo, e inverteu as posições, prendendo-o pela cintura, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, fazendo Jensen ficar deitado, enquanto abria seu próprio cinto e os botões da calça.

Sentia as mãos de Jensen correr por sua pele, e a forma como ele passava levemente as unhas em suas costas o deixava louco. Abaixou um pouco suas calças tirando sua semi-ereção para fora, com o olhar de Jensen atento a cada movimento que fazia. Podia sentir Jensen também ficando cada vez mais desperto, e movia o quadril em cima do dele, de uma forma que pressionasse cada vez mais a ereção de Jensen.

Sentiu as mãos quentes de Jensen em seu pênis e teve que soltar um gemido, pois ele havia começado a estimulá-lo lentamente, fazendo com que sentisse ainda mais animado. Investia contra a mão de Jensen que o estimulava, sentindo cada vez mais o quanto Jensen estava agitado com aquilo tudo.

Jensen inverteu as posições, livrando-se das calças de Jared no processo e com a ajuda dele, abriu a sua. Jared o puxou para um novo beijo. Podiam escutar algumas vozes ao longe, o que os incitavam ainda mais. Desceu dando beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço de Jared, sentindo-o puxar levemente seus cabelos.

Quando estavam dentro daquela ambulância, era como se o mundo lá fora não existisse, mas ele existia. E manter-se calmo, era quase impossível. Jared sentia os lábios de Jensen beijar e acariciar seu tórax, a barba por fazer, causava choques de prazer que enviavam ondas para todos os lados de seu corpo.

Jared viu Jensen se esticar para pegar, no _local secreto deles,_ o pequeno tubo de lubrificante, e que na ação tratou se livrar da incômoda calça de Jensen.

Gostava de quando Jensen era o ativo da relação, porque ele não fazia gracinhas, não o torturava. Sabia que o único intuito dele, era lhe dar prazer e sentir prazer.

Jensen derramou um pouco do lubrificante em seus dedos, e abaixou o corpo, deitando sobre Jared. Quando o tocou levemente em sua entrada, selou os lábios dele em um beijo, para abafar o leve gemido que ele deixara escapar. Entrava lentamente em Jared, ainda beijando-o, pois sabia, que se deixasse a boca dele livre, seriam notados.

Jensen sentia-se culpado, _às vezes_, por fazer _aquilo_, naquele _lugar_. Deveriam estar salvando vidas com aquela ambulância, e não fazendo sexo dentro dela, mas toda vez que via o rosto de Jared se contorcer em prazer, e sentir os gemidos que ele deixava escapar em sua garganta, mandava para o inferno todas as culpas e quem achasse que eles eram culpados.

Queria poder ver o semblante dele, mas era impossível, ele gemia cada vez mais dentro de sua boca. Era um vício. Sabia que era o único que poderia ter os gemidos de Jared, mas tê-los daquela forma, era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo. Quando seu pulmão clamou por ar, separou os lábios dos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que parou de mover-se dentro dele.

- Não pára Jen... – Jared pediu, olhando para Jensen. Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, o que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- Só se prometer não deixar escapar uma palavra! – Jensen disse afundando novamente seus dedos dentro de Jensen.

- Ahh... Vai ser difícil! – Jared tentou dizer, abrindo mais as pernas, para que Jensen o pudesse tocar melhor.

- Se você fizer o que eu digo, terá uma coisa bem melhor! – Jensen disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Jared sentia Jensen mover dentro de seu corpo lentamente. Jensen era calmo, centrado e sempre gostava que as coisas fossem feitas com perfeição. E as executava com perfeição, o que causava em Jared, muito prazer.

- O que está esperando, baby? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo para Jensen, o seu sorriso mais malicioso.

Jensen não mais esperou, afastou-se do corpo de Jared, para que se livrasse somente da boxer branca, que ainda usava, e posicionar-se entre as pernas nele. E penetrou nele, tomando os lábios dele novamente, pois se o deixasse, seriam ouvidos.

Se pudesse, teria gritado. Ter Jensen dentro dele era maravilhoso; sentia o pulsar da ereção dele a cada nova estocada. Eram como se fosse um. Sentia-o tocar em sua próstata, toda vez que ele ia mais fundo dentro dele. Tentava beijá-lo da forma que ele, Jensen, o beijava, mas era uma tarefa difícil.

Jensen entrava e saia de Jared, tentando ir cada vez mais fundo dentro do moreno. Senti-lo lhe apertando, e enlaçando as pernas em volta de sua cintura, para lhe dar o livre acesso a toda a extensão do interior dele, o deixava louco.

Escutaram o rádio do hospital fazer uma chamada. Um novo acidente. Podiam escutar as pessoas do lado de fora da ambulância andando de um lado para o outro, se arrumando para sair. Jensen quis parar, mas Jared o impediu.

- Deixe tudo com o Misha e com o Chad! – Jared disse puxando Jensen de novo para baixo.

Era excitante ter várias pessoas ali, em sua volta, mas sem saberem o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Um dia ainda vamos ser descobertos. – Jensen disse com a voz rouca de prazer, pois Jared o contraia. Sabia que ele estava chegando ao seu ápice. Talvez ele fosse louco, pois sempre que tinha a possibilidade de serem descobertos, ele ficava ainda mais excitado.

- Eu vou... – Jared tentou dizer, mas seu corpo respondeu por si só.

Gozou, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Tentou ao máximo não deixar escapar um grito, pois somente assim poderia demonstrar o quão bom e intenso tinha sido para ele, mas Jensen o impedira, beijando-o novamente.

Sentiu-se ser contraído e sugado para dentro de Jared, não teria como agüentar mais tempo. Não falaria, nunca falaria, mas também amava o perigo; presenciar o perigo e viver dele. Uma onda de prazer invadiu seu corpo, expelindo-a em forma de sêmen, que deixou serem levadas para o interior de Jared. Era esplêndido. Intenso.

- E vou gozar também, quando eles descobrirem! – Jared disse, puxando Jensen, que havia deixado o corpo desabar sobre o seu.

- E quando é que você não goza? – Jensen perguntou com a voz cansada.

Riram juntos. Esperariam suas respirações se acalmarem, para só então se livrarem de toda aquela sujeira que haviam feito. E quanto menos tempo isso demorasse, mais tempo eles teriam para aproveitar. Jared olhou em seu relógio de pulso e sorriu.

- Fim de expediente, Jen. – sussurrou, sabia que Jensen iria entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **ok, ok, ok. UASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS'. Esse desafio foi proposto pela **Mary SPN, **e é todo dela, pois costumo presentear as desafiantes com o resultado do desafio, pois primeiramente a idéia veio delas! Mary paixão... Queria dizer que: Não consegui desenvolver um plot com eles dentro do hospital, não gosto muito de séries hospitalar (?) KKK, tirando House M.D. Que somente ganha o meu amor por ele ser tudo o que eu espero de um homem, com o humor muito negro. Desculpa não colocá-los de jaleco, eu sei eles ficam irresistíveis com eles, mas eu simplesmente não consegui. Então pensei em ambulância, e ela me foi tão convidativa. E saiu isso aí que você leu. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo desafio, e desculpa a demora, mas você sabe, eu tava com um medo de encarar o maestro, mas isso já aconteceu, então... Em fim terminei. E você que leu, e se gostou do que leu, deixe-me uma Review?

Beijos


End file.
